No matter what
by SnOw FoXy
Summary: hermione divorces Ron, and is now living with sirius and remus.Everything has been going great, until sirius pulls a prank on hermione..SB/HG RL/HG  R&R  this story used 2 be called confusing love but it was not flowing with me.
1. The Mysterious Blue Bag

The Mysterious Blue Bag

It had been 5 months since Hermione had divorced Ron, she had found out that Ron had been cheating on her with lavender after being married for 6 months. And to make things worse for her Ron had got their house that **She** had paid for! But luckily for her Sirius and Remus had invited her to live with them until she got back on her feet.

Hermione laid on her bed reading one of the many books she had brought with her when she moved in with Sirius and Remus. She usually spent most of her days reading through out the days, she hadn't had any fun in ages, other than the few times that Sirius tried to get her out of the house, like when he told her that some famous actor was in town and wanted to meet her in a famous restaurant called Cafe' de la paix, And give her a special award for being really smart. But of course as soon as she got there was no famous actor it was Sirius with a huge card saying how bright,clever, and intelligent she was, along with beautiful,lovely,kind,thoughtful,adorable, and so on. She did haft to admit it was a nice dinner even though she had no clue what the heck she was eating. Another time was when he told her that a cat was stuck in a high tree and that they had to go save it right away and no excuses. And of course Sirius forgot where the 'cat' was and they ended up flying around on his motorbike for 5 hours looking for it. It was not the most wonderful experience especially because it was freezing out side.

A knock on the door interrupted her from her thoughts. "Sirius"? Hermione called.

"how did ya know it was me"? Sirius asked.

"Oh I wonder" Hermione giggled with a cocky little smile on her face. She looked back down at her book and continued to read.

"Can I come in"? Sirius asked with a happy giggle in his voice.

"Ya, sure come right in"! She said a little to excited.

Sirius came in her room with a tray of food in his right hand and a small blue bag in the other. Hermione shut her book and put it on a table beside her bed she was sitting on. Sirius walked over to the bed and sat down right beside her. "Whats that book about"? Sirius asked.

"Oh ummm... it's about mystical creatures like umm.. werewolfs,vampires,trolls,unicorns nothing to special, anyways whats with the tray of food and the bag"?

"Oh ya"! He practically yelled at her. "I almost forgot, I brought you some food since you been up here for a while and u didn't eat any breakfast or lunch so I thought you would be hungry".

"Thank you, that's so nice of you, and I am quite hungry"! She squealed out cheerfully happy to finally get some food in her. Hermione had not eaten anything at all today she just wasn't really hungry until about a couple of hours ago, but just didn't have the energy to get up. Sirius passed Hermione the tray of food and she started to eat the meat sandwich. "Delicious that's super good".

"Its just a meat sandwich" Sirius said with a soft smile.

"A really good meat sandwich"! Hermione added taking another big bite out of the sandwich. " You make the best meat sandwiches I have ever tasted"!

"Thanks" he said blushing a light pink. He turned his head away a bit so she wouldn't see his faint blush

"umm.. well anyways what's in the bag"? Hermione pointed to the bag that was still in his hand.

"That's a surprise, ill give you it after supper". He said with a big grin on his face.

"Wait, if I haft to wait till after supper then why did you bring it here"? Hermione was starting to get annoyed that she couldn't know what was in the bag until after super.

"No reason, well supper should be ready in about an hour so ill meet you down stairs soon". Before she could say anything else Sirius had already got up and left. "Oh my god I hate him"! Hermione yelled.

* * *

Review please this is my first harry potter story. Did I do ok on the first chapter?

And I do not own Harry Potter!


	2. The Mysterious Blue Bag Part 2

**Return**

Hermione stared at the clock waiting for the hour to go by. It was driving her crazy she wanted to know **what the hell was in that Dame** **Bag!** Every minute felt like hours, she had tried to take a nap but that didn't work she couldn't fall asleep she was way to excited! It had only been 25 minutes since Sirius left her room, she still had another 40 annoying minutes till supper was ready and she had nothing to do. She thought and thought of what to do.... " Oh I got it" she said excited that she finally figured something out. " Ill go for a long walk and when I get back supper should be ready".

She ran to the door opened it and ran down the stairs passed the living room, the bathroom, and a couple of other rooms until she went passed the kitchen, and saw that the door was slightly open just enough that she could see through to the kitchen table where she saw the little blue bag. That stupid blue bag! She wanted to grab it and rip it open but she knew Sirius would be near by guarding it. She opened the door a bit more to see more of the kitchen. She looked around, and to her surprise Sirius was not there. She opened the door the rest of the way and walked in. She walked up to the table were the blue bag was sitting, she looked around the kitchen again before taking it. She was about to open it when a voice called out "What are you up to"?

She turned around to see a man standing in front of her, he was thin and his skin was pail he had cuts and scratches on his face around his nose, cheeks and chin. She couldn't see all of his face because his messy light brown hair was covering his eyes. He was wearing what looked like a set of extremely shabby wizard robes that had been darned in several places. " Remus"? He brought his hand up to his face and pushed his hair out of his eyes showing his beautiful glowing amber eyes. " It is you"! She hugged him tightly like he would disappear forever if she let go. "Yes it's me Hermione, and if you wouldn't mind I would like to breath, if that's ok with you". He said gasping for air.

"Oh i'm sorry" She let go of him and took a step back. "So how did everything go"? She asked.

"Not bad, after a long time of arguing the ministry finally gave in to giving werewolves a bit more rights, It wasn't exactly what I wanted but it's a start at least". He replied with a hint of sadness and frustration in his voice.

"That's great Im so happy for you"! She pulled him into another giant hug. "it's about time that the ministry realized werewolves are just the same as us, well except for the werewolf part but still the same"! She slowly let go of him to pull out two chairs for them to sit on.

They both sat down when the small blue bag, that was still in her hand, caught his attention. " What's in the bag"? He asked.

"What's in what"? she asked back.

He pointed to the bang that was still clenched in her hand. "Oh that, to be honest I have no clue what's in the bag, Sirius just told me about half an hour ago that he was going to give it to me after supper was done".

"If Sirius was going to give it to you after supper than why do you have it now"? He asked with a grin spread across his face.

"ahh.. well ..you see... ummm..". She paused trying think of the right thing to say so he wouldn't get the impression that she was trying to take it before she was supposed to. "Ok you wanna know why". He nodded. " **I have it because I** **couldn't stand it anymore, Sirius came in my room with it and a tray of food. And after everything was going quite nice he had to all mysterious and not tell me what the** **Hell was in the fucking bag**"! She yelled

"Hmmmm... I see, Sirius's favorite hobby has always been teasing people". He got up and headed to the kettle to make himself some tea. He looked over his shoulder to look at Hermione. "Do you want some tea" She nodded. He took two cups out of the cupboards. She watched him as he waited for the water to be done. When it was he poured the water into the two cups. He looked over his shoulder to look at her again. He stared at her for a moment before asking " Is green tea ok, that's all that we seem to have".

She blushed a light pink at the way he was looking at her. " ah, ya green tea is fine".

He turned back around and put a green tea bag in each cup, then stirred each one. When he was done stirring he placed the spoon and the 2 tea bags in the sink beside him. He took the two cups of tea back over to were Hermione sat. He brung his right hand up in front of her for her to take the cup of tea. She kindly took it with a smile saying a simple "Thanks". He sat back down in his seat with his tea in his other hand. "So... your not going to look inside of the bag then." He took a sip of his tea and she just stared at him with a confused look. " It seemed to have bothered you quite a lot, so why don't you open the bag and see whats inside of it"?

"Well I guess.... I...Fine ya i'm going to open it"! She put her tea down on the table and opened her hand with the bag in it. She undid the the little string that kept it shut and put two fingers inside to take out what was in the bag. She was surprised that there was only a piece of paper in the bag and nothing else even thought nothing else could really fit in the bag her two fingers could hardly fit in without ripping the bag. She pulled the paper out of the bag and read it.

It read...

_Hermione.. Hermione... Hermione.... If you are reading this then you are not as patient and as smart as I thought. I am highly disappointed in you, I would have thought that the smartest witch of her age wouldn't let her curiosity take over her judgement, but it seems I was wrong. And if it wasn't obvious I of course would not leave something important all by itself with no one watching it._

_For now i say farewell until i see you for supper._

_Sirius Black_

Hermione was in pure shock, she would have not thought that Sirius was so clever. Remus looked at her shocked face and was curious as to what it said. "What's it say" he asked. She passed him the note and he began to read it. When he was done he couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

* * *

Hope you all liked it please do tell me what you think of this so far and if I should continue this story.

Thanks 3

And i don't own Harry Potter.


	3. The Plan?

First of all i do not own Harry Potter! I hope you guys do like this chapter i was up at 2:30 in the morning writing this chapter. Please do tell me what you think. I wont get mad if you say its horrible. I have only just began writing, so just keep that in mind. Okay well here it is!

...

_Chapter 3/ The plan?_

Remus sat at the kitchen table reading one of his new books he had just bought,while drinking some tea. Moments later Sirius walked in looking dreadful. His eyes were red (probably) from lack of sleep, his black curly hair was all tangled and messy, and his usual happy smile was replaced with a frown.

Remus looked up seeing his old friend in his bad state. "Have a bad sleep?" Remus asked concerned with Sirius's well-being.

"What do you think"? He asked not wanting an answer. Sirius started heading towards the cabinets when Remus said something he couldn't make out.

He looked over his shoulder at him."What was that?"

"Oh nothing" Remus did not expect Sirius to hear him.

Sirius just brushed it off and walked over to the cabinets. He took a green printed mug from it. When he had walked in he had noticed that Remus had made himself some tea and hoped that the water was still hot. He always hatted waiting for the kettle to boil it made such loud noises. Remus somehow knew exactly what he was thinking " It's probably still hot enough. I only just made my tea about 8 minutes ago."

Sirius was jumping for joy when he heard that. He felt the side of the kettle to make sure that it was indeed hot, and it was. A little to hot for his fingers. He poured the water in his mug and put a tea bag in. He stirred for about a minute and then took it out disposing it in the sink. He joined Remus and the kitchen table, sitting across from him. He picked up the daily prophet and started to read it. They sat there silently reading before Sirius broke the silence.

"I just don't get it Mooney. What did I do wrong?" Sirius asked. With a hint of both annoyance and confusion. "Why is she being so mean about this? Its not like i killed her cat or something!"

It was really starting to piss the crap out of Sirius that Hermione decided to ignore him. He tried and tried to figure out what he did so wrong. He spent hours and hours at night thinking about it. It bugged him so much that he barely got any sleep anymore.

Remus closed his book and placed it on the table, he didn't think he was going to get anymore piece and quite with Sirius around. " Oh... Padfoot I have no clue why she is being so mean, Its not like you did anything wrong. He snorted, taking another sip from his tea.

"Exactly!"He exclaimed finally happy that his old friend was finally agreeing with him for once. Not noticing he was being sarcastic.

Remus practically chocked on his tea from laughing. Sirius just looked at him puzzled. "What is so funny"? He asked confused and shocked. Why was he laughing?

Remus was laughing so hard that he could barely made out "You" before his laughter took him over gain.

Sirius was really confused now, why was he laughing? And why at me? Were we not just agreeing with each other?What was so dame funny! He wondered.

When Remus was finally able to calm down he answered " you really don't know" Sirius shook his head. " you have no clue why your prank made her so mad. At all?" Sirius shook his head once again.

Remus stared at him for a moment studying his face to see if he was serious, he soon found out that he was and burst out laughing again.

Sirius was just getting frustrated with Remus now. " Why are you laughing!" he yelled. This only made Remus laugh even harder. He laughed so hard that he fell back of his chair. After about 5 minutes Remus finally calmed down and got back onto his chair. "Im laughing because you are so oblivious! How could your prank not bother anyone! You got her hopes up thinking she was going to get a wonder surprise. It might not have been as bad if she was not still upset about the whole Ron situation. But she is! She told me that she hatted her life! And your prank did not help. It was bothering her to death and she could not wait anymore to open it. She thought that some one actually cared! But when she read that little piece a paper her face dropped she looked like she was an 8 year old finding out that her first puppy died!" He yelled, hoping Sirius would finally get it. And he did and he felt horrible he did not mean to hurt her he just wanted to have some fun.

He sighed. This was so not going the way he wanted. Taking a chocolate chip cookie from a plate in the middle of the table. " Did I really hurt her that much". He asked clearly upset. Remus nodded.

He took a bite out of cookie and sighed again." What should I do? She wont talk to me. I have tried to talk to her so many times but she walks away."

"I don't know Sirius, think of something you always had a wonderful imagination. But if your going to do it, do it soon because you look horrible and Hermione is probably working on a spell to hex you to death. Anyways I thought that you always thought that she was a pain."

"She is not annoying! When did I say that"? Sirius questioned

Remus rubbed his chin acting like he was thinking way back in his memories when he actually did know the exact date already. "Ummmm... let me think. I believe it was the second day she moved in, march 13, I believe you said that because she would not help you with one of your pranks you were trying to pull of."

"The second day? I don't think that should really count".

Remus raised an eyebrow " And why not?" he seemed interested in what he was thinking.

"It dose not count because i didn't know her that well, back than. I only knew that she was Harry's best friend and that she was a complete and total bookworm. But after spending 3 months with her, I know her better and i can honestly say that she is not annoying" Sirius stated, Truly happy about what he said.

Remus smiled at his friend chuckling a bit. "Really are you sure? Even thought she is the reason you are feeling like crap?"

Sirius smirked shaking his head "No, no,no shes not I am just over reacting about this hole thing. I have nothing to worry about. She will talk to me again if she likes it or not."

Remus smirked back at him. "And how do you suppose you will do that"?

Sirius chuckled a bit "Don't worry I have a plan".

...

How did this chapter go? Please tell me if you liked it. I want to know if your starting to like where this is going. If not please tell me!


	4. Sometimes its better to tell than to hid

CeliaEquus- I'm sorry I thought I had answered your question a long while ago but you have probably noticed that no, Hermione did not get to keep Crookshanks, during Hermione and Ron's marriage Ron had sold Crookshanks. He never did like that cat.

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 4

Sometimes it's better to tell than to hide

Sirius patiently waited for Hermione to return home. She had been offered a job at Hogwarts, being the new potions teacher. Snape had retired and they were looking for someone as smart as him at potions and well Hermione fit that spot perfectly. She had aced his class, along with all the others. Even thought Sirius knew she would make an excellent potions teacher, he could clearly see that the only reason she accepted was to get away from him. But her classes actually did not start for another three months; she had only gone to find out her schedule and to get her class ready for next year. She would be returning today and that was when he was going to start his plan.

SLAM!

Sirius winced, the sound being too loud for him to handle. He got up and headed towards the front door, where he saw Hermione bent over picking up items she seemed to have dropped. She struggled to keep them all in her hands without at least one of them falling out. "Dame it" He heard her mumble. He slightly chuckled and decided to help her out. "Need any help?"

Hermione did not answer or even acknowledge that he was there. He had known that she would not answer and sighed. He didn't think that she would just forget everything and talk to him again.

Hermione had soon given up on trying to carry all her items, she had dropped them all and walked into the kitchen with Sirius trailing behind her. Sitting at the kitchen table was Remus drinking tea as usual. "Hey" Hermione greeted.

"Hello Hermione".

Hermione took a seat right beside Remus, and Sirius across from her. "So Hermione". Remus started "Was that you who slammed the door"?

"Of course it was. Who else would it be"?

Remus chuckled remembering about the whole Hermione ignoring Sirius thing. "Why were you so angry"?

She found and her eyes narrowed anger building up in her. "Well after i had got my schedule i had gone to my class to get it ready for next year. And of course Severus Snape had came in to get the rest of his things and when I nicely tried to talk to him, he rudely interrupted me saying he had no interest to talk to a stupid girl like me! The nerve of that guy!"

As soon as the words had left Hermione's lips Sirius and Remus had began to laugh. Hermione had not thought it was funny at all and retreated to her room.

...

"Hermione! Hermione! Sirius needs your help right now!" Yelled running up to her door. There was no answer. "I'm being serious"! He added.

Hermione slowly opened her door."What has he done now"?

"I'm not exactly sure what he did, but he's trapped! I can't figure out how to get him out! I've tried everything I could think of"! Remus rushed out.

"So then why do you need me if you can't think of anything? What makes you think I can do anything? Just leave him there! I could care less!"

"You and I both know that you are way more intelligent than me. And as for Sirius". Remus put on his best puppy dog look he could muster up." Could you please help Sirius. For me. Please"?

Hermione blushed quickly lowering her head. "Dame it! Why did he haft to look so dame cute when he did that!" Hermione thought. No one could ever say no to Remus puppy dog face. Especially Hermione and he knew it.

Hermione sighed "Ok Remus, I will help him. But it's not because you put on that face. Where is he"?

Remus smiled softly at her." I will show you where he is" He waved his hand towards himself (gesturing) for her to follow him. He led her down the stairs and towards an old faded navy blue door. Hermione had recognized the door immanently this was the closet that she and harry had spent the night together, full of lust and passion. It was the night of the Christmas party originally it was supposed to be at the Weasleys house but Sirius had insisted the party to be at his house. It was a nice party and they had both had a bit too much to drink and after a while of talking and laughing, something had sparked between them at that moment, the closet was the only thing they could find that was close with no one in it.

A deep red blush crept up her face but she quickly pushed those memories aside, she had to concentrate on saving Sirius,That is if he was actually there.

Hermione turned the knob of the door opening it slowing being cautious of anything popping out, though Nothing had happened she glanced around the whole closet was dark and she could just barely make out outlines of boxes? Or a shelf? She wasn't sure what it was. She stepped in farther and yet still nothing happened. What was going on?

"Sirius. Are you okay? Where are you?"

There was no answer and Hermione stepped fully into the closet. "Sirius? Hermione tried again "Are yo-" Without another word the door had shut behind her, making any trace of light, from the hallway, disappear.

Hermione ran over to the door tripping over a couple of boxes on the way. She grasped the knob and tried to re-open it again, But failed it was locked. She reached for her wand but to her surprise it was not there. She could have sworn that she had put it in her pocket before following Remus.

"Dame it! Every time I really need my wand it's never here! Not only that I am supposed to be saving Sirius! Even thought he's probably the one behind this whole thing!"

"Right you are". A husky voice came from in front of her.


End file.
